Episode 9598 (29th October 2018)
Plot Leanne cautiously agrees to meet Nick for a drink. Audrey still hasn't forgiven Claudia. She's ungrateful when Ken tells her he's turned down a follow-up story out of deference to her. Steve finally returns from Morocco. Tracy is amused to learn that he had to hitchhike back to the resort in the back a goat-herder's truck and ended up in jail after throwing himself on the hotel manager's mercy. Amy calls them a pair of toddlers. Sinead feels unwell at the factory. Tracy tells Steve there's no way back for them after what he did. Abi tries to make it up with Kevin but she finds him more confident of her guilt than ever. She threatens to belt him again before realilsing that Claire Manton and the twins have arrived and heard everything she said. Sinead passes out in the ladies toilets at the Rovers. Shona wonders why Nick is being so cagey about Nottingham but David is unconcerned. Gemma opens the stall door with a coin when Fiz fails to get a response from Sinead. Daniel buys a giant teddy bear for the nursery. Adam promises to leave the flat by the time the baby is born. Sinead is rushed to hospital. Daniel sees the ambulance pull out of the Street. Liz thinks Steve should have seen Tracy's revenge coming. Steve isn't surprised that Hannah turned out to be a fraud. Liz is hurt by his lack of sympathy. Claudia tells Audrey to grow up and move on. Her defence of Ken leads Audrey to suspect that she fancies him. Gail finds out that Audrey is the subject of Ken's story after walking in on the argument. Nick treats the Platts to dinner and champagne at the bistro and announces that he's cleared it with his business partner to stay as long as he likes. Abi thinks she'll never see the twins again. Tracy vows to help her get them back. Sinead is found to have low blood pressure and anaemia caused by her pregnancy. Daniel is puzzled by the doctor's reference to her blood loss but the doctor refuses to elaborate when it becomes clear that he doesn't know about the cancer. Ken finally breaks his silence and tells Daniel and Peter himself. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Doctor - Rick Bithell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - A&E reception Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead passes out at work and is rushed to hospital; Steve arrives home, explaining how Tracy left him in the desert and stole his wallet and passport; and Shona is suspicious when Nick tells his family that he's spoken to his business partner and can stay as long as he likes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,967,736 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes